Entertwined World's once again
by Hikaru Namaru
Summary: After the game ended [Please R&R] Kratos is depressed, still stuck on Dherris Kharlan. Could this be the right thing? Setting the exphere's into space may have caused trouble. What's happened to Martel? The Great Tree of Regeneration. Raine is going to st


Kratos glared at the clouds after he set the exphere's free of Dheris Kharlan. He put his blade at his side and walked back and fourth. Surely He couldn't live on dheris Kharlan for eternity. Food would run out quickly and the buildings were...already destroyed. All he could do was wonder what everyone was doing...his son, Lloyd. He missed his wife. Forced to kill her so many years ago. He put his hand over his face as his mind drilled thoughts into his head. How horrible... it had been. Was it a mistake to live on Dherris Kharlan? The great tree, Martel, the fake regeneration of the world. Mithos...was destroyed. How foolish he had been to do all of that for half elves such as themselfs. People have been cruel to them, but only because of Yggdrasil's actions. This was like a lie. Kvar, when he mentioned that he killed Anna, was it true? "I...I was forced to. I had no choice." He stood up and thrust his sword behind him after hearing something. It was another building breaking. Kratos fell to the ground as it began to shake. "An Earthquake that can't be!" Kratos tried to stand on his feet when it became more violent and knocked buildings on top of eachother. "Damn!" He building fell over on Kratos and he could not get up.

Raine was in front of the class room at the new built school in Ozzete. She smiled at Genis in the front. A girl with pink pigtails held her hand up in the air. "Professor Sage...I was wondering, if the regeneration of the world began with Colette and the oracle who exactly were the men that attacked the church of martel?" She asked her voice clear and serious. "That's a good question, Presea. Genis why don't you answer that question." She turned back to the board and began writting notes down. Genis blushed lightly and replied. "Y-Yes...Raine..." He slowly turned to Presea. "The Men that had attacked the church of martel was the Renegades, Men that had seemed as if they were desians. They were actually against the desians." Genis slumped down in his seat as Presea lightly smiled. "Thank you, Genis." Raine turned around as she had drawn a picture of the Great seed. "The seed was awakened by the sword..." She was interrupted as there was a loud crash in the hallway. "Owww..." Cried out a voice. "Colette? Are you ok?" Another voice called. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied. Genis jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. "It's Colette and Lloyd!" He yelled out cheery and exited as he opened the door to the hallway. Raine walked over to the hallway as well. "Genis. If your going to interrupt the class at least bring our guests in properly." Raine smiled, happy as well it's been a long while since Lloyd and Colette had payed them a visit. Ozette used to be a broken down town but was now beautiful, lively and a large city.

"It's Ok professor!" Colette stood back up and ran into the room, Lloyd following behind her. "It seems there something wrong with Martel! We need your healing power's quick!" Lloyd said quickly concerned what was happening. "Professor hurry!" Colette begged as the other children began to worry. "What has happened? I cannot run out on the class like this...the tree of regeneration is...so far from here!" Raine said angry that they had come on such short notice. "But Raine..." Genis called out annoyed with his older sister. "Alright. Class dismissed!" Raine ran out the door following Colette Brunel and Lloyd Irving. Presea grabbed hold of Genis' hand and dragged him out the door. "Come on Genis! We must go see what is happening!" The ground began shaking in Tethiae 'alle as well. Regal was outside the door waiting for Presea. "Presea? Are you alright?" He asked as the kids began rushing out the door. "I guess so except right now, I am not going home. You may come with us if you'd like but we are going to the Great Tree of regeneration." She noticed that the three had ran ahead to the Rhieards and she noticed that Genus was waiting for her and ran over to catch up to the other's.

Raine Jumped on the Rheiard and pulled Colette up with her. Lloyd went with Genus and Regal went with Presea. "Let's go!" The Rheaird's shot to the sky and they noticed the mana was draining from the flourishing world. They crashed in front of the Great Tree. Martel lie on the ground next to it. "Help...water...Please..." She cried as they stood up before her. Raine got fustrated and stared down at Lloyd." Lloyd Irving! Did you forget to water the great tree?" She kicked him backwards. "Ow! N-no! I watered the tree..." Llyod called out and then Colette shouted to them: "Everyone! Look! Quickly! The Tree...it's...being burned!" She ran over to the other side of the tree where a fire has started. Kids were tossing daggers at the tree and laughing. "This tree is freaking ugly!" One kid laughed. They had...angel wings? Presea punched one of the kids on the back side of the head. "What exactly are you doing?" Raine kicked both of the kids as she ordered Genus to use a water spell on the tree. "It's falling apart!" Colette cried as leafs began to turn grayish.

Back in Dherris Kharlan Kratos had awoken. bricks was on top of him and he shoved himself up, coughing and wing. The wings burst out of his back as he was bleeding all over the world, shaking on a rampage. Dherris Kharlan was moving inward, closer and closer to join sylverant and Tetheae'alle. "Lloyd! Are you taking...proper care of the Great Tree?" Spririts were wandering the area. Like the lifeless beings who used to be there. "Are those spirits...from the exphere's! He shouted out as Dherris Kharlan had finally crashed into Sylvarant and Tetheae'alle as the world's met once again.


End file.
